


your heart beats just like i wanted it to

by cybercat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, Short, no caps, there isn't smut but louis is a cute lil slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercat/pseuds/cybercat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis is the queen of giving strangers erections, zayn wants to hide, and harry would very much like to be sitting on louis' lap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your heart beats just like i wanted it to

**Author's Note:**

> for olivia again, bc she's sweet as heck  
> warning: there is a throwaway line about suicide but it isn't really serious or anything

louis was having a midlife crisis.  
  
  
"zayn, i'm having a midlife crisis." he says, setting the menu down on the plastic-y, sparkly pink table.  
  
  
"you're twenty two, lou." zayn replies, eyes flicking between the appetizers and the desserts section.  
  
  
louis ignores zayn's harsh words. "i haven't been proper laid in months, zayner. i need to touch a great dick, besides mine, or i might kill myself."  
  
  
zayn sighs, as if just listening to louis talk is stressful. which, okay.  
  
  
louis frowns with his bright blue eyes, pouting with his tiny pink lips. zayn sighs again.  
  
  
"hi, my name's harry. i'm going to be your server tonight. do you know what drinks you want yet, or should i come back later...?"  
  
  
and, woah. their waiter, harry, is hot as hell, despite having a slight kid face. louis does not think about harry in compromising situations, nope.  
  
  
"oh sweetie, i always know what i want." louis purrs.  
  
  
harry blinks. zayn kicks louis under the table, mouthing the word " _subtle_."  
  
  
"i'll have a water, thanks." zayn mumbles, already regretting choosing this diner to try out. louis was going to climb harry like a tree, and zayn would probably end up alone and bitter with an ominous plastic bag full of drugs.  
  
  
"vanilla milkshake." louis grins, enjoying watching harry get more and more confused and dazed.  
  
  
harry blinks again. louis hopes he doesn't have a twitch. his last partner, aiden, had a nervous tick, and ended up scaring louis in bed more times than he'd like to admit.  
  
  
"um, yeah. okay. sure." harry coughs out, walking extremely fast towards the kitchen.  
  
  
"you're a menace, lou." zayn complains, throwing his best friend (why he considered him a best friend? zayn didn't know) a dirty look.  
  
  
"thanks, buddy. now, quick, kiss me to make him jealous." louis says.  
  
  
"hey, how about no?" zayn smiles creepily.  
  
  
"joking. those lips are reserved for your cardboard cutout of emma watson." louis teases.  
  
  
zayn does not kick him under the table again, what, how could you _think_ that.  
  
 **-**  
  
"um, here are your drinks." harry says when he returns, sliding the water towards zayn and the milkshake to louis, who was thinking evil thoughts. not like that, though, you dirty goober.  
  
  
"thanks, hazza." the nickname rolls off his tongue easily, and he sees harry's cheeks turn pink.  
  
  
he opens up the straw and sticks it inside the milkshake while harry is fumbling for his little note pad. he puts the straw in his mouth and sucks, hoping he looks as dirty as he planned.  
  
  
"okay, so whenever you're- oh, fuckity _fuck_."  
  
  
louis almost loses it at harry's expression and his choice of swears, and ignores zayn's small smirk hidden underneath his hand. he keeps sucking the straw furiously.  
  
  
he releases the straw from his mouth and swallows the last of the amount he had in his mouth. he pretended that he didn't see the bulge in harry's pants or his gaping.  
  
  
"delicious." louis concludes.  
  
  
"you've got a little..." zayn gestures to louis' upper lip as he giggles, actually fucking giggles, and louis is so grateful for him playing along.  
  
  
"oh?" louis swipes the rather large and obscene looking smudge of vanilla milkshake off his upper lip with his thumb, then proceeding to put it in his mouth and suck it off with a satisfying pop.  
  
  
harry's staring. he looks genuinely in awe and he's also flushed deep red and definitely looking aroused. louis' makes a mental note to thank his friend eleanor for her helpful seduction lesson in highschool.  
  
  
harry looks miserable and blessed at the same time, and they haven't even ordered their food yet.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a thing for writing SUPER SHORT meet-cutes, and not actually setting up a relationship. just imagine that harry got lou's # 
> 
> xx


End file.
